


the sound of a piano

by banditoheart (2space_lesbo1)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And Kawoshin is My Main Comfort Ship So, And Nagito is Kaworu, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hajime is Shinji, Hints at a Time Loop, I Saw Comparisons of the Two Ships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neon Genesis Evangelion Movie Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Piano, Short One Shot, yeah lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/banditoheart
Summary: hajime couldn't have done that. he couldn't have....was that a piano?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	the sound of a piano

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHGA AAAAHHHHH
> 
> this was actually my first komahina fic i wrote lol. i'm posting it now while i'm still working on my happiness disease fic, so i hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> kawoshin is my ultimate comfort ship so to see it being compared to komahina inspired me. especially when i found no fics of hajime and nagito as shinji and kaworu, or vice versa. like, hello??? there's so much potential there that no one is looking at????
> 
> but anyway, like i said, i hope y'all enjoy! like my other komahina fic, i may write more of this crossover if i end up getting motivation for it(and comments are my best motivation ;)) 
> 
> enjoy!

Hajime’s head hits the wall behind him, a cool breeze brushing against his face. The ground beneath him is hard, a few strands of grass struggling to poke out between cracks of pavement and metal. The sun is high above him, casting the shadows of the large pillars of red metal around him. Thoughts are overwhelming him… 

He still couldn't believe he'd started the Third Impact. That shouldn’t be true. He would never do something like that…. He'd just wanted to save Chiaki. And now, Chiaki wasn't even the Chiaki he remembered, nor the one he'd grown to love. 

His eyelids screw shut over his mismatched eyes tightly, and he pulls his knees close to his chest, forehead pressing into them. No… No… he couldn't have done that. Mahiru, Sonia, his father; they were all lying. Everyone was lying. He'd just been saving Chiaki, nothing more, nothing less. 

And now here he was, fourteen years into a future he had no clue of, alone, with everyone hating him enough to put a collar that could kill him any moment around his neck. Even his friends hated him now- or, at least, the friends that were still alive did. Everyone else was dead. 

Fuyuhiko, Souda, Akane, Gandham… Everyone, was dead. 

He nearly breaks down then and there again, his hands coming to clench at his hair painfully. He pauses when the sound of a light, musical piano melody reaches his ears, dancing in the air around him gently. He peers over the tops of his knees, confused by the sudden sound of the instrument. 

“Come down here, Hinata-kun.” the even more musical voice of the Fifth Child- Komaeda, wasn't it?- calls out to him, echoing in the empty space. The piano music has paused so that he could hear the voice, and, with reluctance, Hajime pushes to his feet, going towards the source of the voice nearly in a blind state. 

He finds a small courtyard in a lower section of the place, with a piano, oddly enough, smack dab in the middle of it. The Fifth Child is standing beside it, wearing the same jacket as before, with a kind smile still plastered on his face. Once again, Hajime is struck by how strange the Fifth Child appears; with his bright hair curling in all directions, his skin pale as a sheet, and eyes the shade of rubies. He looked, well, it Hajime had to say, angelic, somehow. And not like the “angels” that he used to fight, but like the angels of scripture. Sure, that's not how he originally pictured biblical angels to look, but, Komaeda just held that sort of aura about himself. 

“Hi, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda said in greeting, the smile on his face seeming to only grow in size. He motions towards the piano, and Hajime raises an eyebrow in confusion. “Care to play?” 

Before he could answer, Hajime finds himself sitting on the bench before the piano, the keys a stark white against the black of the wood. He stares down at the keys with uncertainty, his eyebrows coming together with his continued confusion. Komaeda is standing directly behind him, one of his hands in a jacket pocket. Hajime could tell he was expecting him to play the piano, and the thought made him feel upset for some reason. Upset that he  _ couldn't  _ play for the Fifth Child. 

“I… don't know how to play,” Hajime said apologetically, already moving to stand again. Besides, Komaeda was probably just trying to entertain himself by messing with Hajime, anyway. He probably hated him just as much as everyone else did. Which, if he'd done what they accused him of, then that would be a fair feeling of animosity. “Sorry, but I-”

“You don't have to know how to play, Hinata-Kun,” Komaeda interrupted. He seemed to enjoy saying Hajime’s name, normally ending his sentences with it. It was strange, just like everything else about him, but it also seemed somehow natural coming from him. “But it is, easy.” 

And suddenly, Komaeda is extremely close to Hajime. The front of his body presses into the curve of Hajime’s, leaning over his shoulder, his cheek brushing against Hajime’s. Hajime’s breath caught at the closeness of it all, and hardly even notices Komaeda playing a few notes with long and deft fingers. He's brought out of his almost trance state when cool fingers wrap around his wrist, gently guiding his own hand to the keys. “Like that,” Komaeda said, his breath gliding across Hajime’s cheek. 

His face was entirely red, Hajime already knows it. He's not normally attracted to men, leaning more towards women, but there was something about Komaeda, once again. He carried a sort of charm, even if Hajime could since an underlying roughness beneath it all. 

Komaeda draws back a moment later, and Hajime releases his breath. He calms himself to the best of his abilities, finally able to once again without the Fifth Child in his personal space. He glances at Komaeda through the corner of his eye, finding him to be in the same position as before, watching with an expectant excitement. 

And, well, Hajime has come this far. At this point, he may as well play the damn piano, like Komaeda wanted. Maybe then he could go back to his room and sulk in peace. 

He presses the first key Komaeda had shown him, and then the second, and then the third, and finally the fourth. His playing is much slower and hesitant, and probably choppy to the trained ear. But that doesn't seem to matter to Komaeda, who hums happily, before sitting on the bench as well. Because the bench is so small, however, Komaeda has to physically push Hajime over to make room for himself. Hajime could already feel his face heating up again at the closeness of the Fifth Child, who doesn't seem to have any plans of moving any time soon. Instead, he's still staring at Hajime, with that same damn smile on his face. 

Hajime clears his throat, wanting to tug at the collar of his shirt to somehow alleviate the pressure in his throat. Not that it would help, considering the actual collar locked around his neck. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was Komaeda was staring at him, expecting him to play more of the piano, and Hajime was just sitting there, probably looking more like an idiot than he usually did. 

So, he wets his lips, and plays the keys once more, continuing to look at Komaeda through the corner of his eye. Almost as soon as he was playing the third key, the Fifth Child was launching himself into playing the piano, his deft fingers gliding gracefully along the keys. Hajime's eyes widen, and feeling as though he should keep playing, he struggles to keep up with the tempo and rhythm Komaeda sets. 

The song that they end up creating is beautiful and flowing, twisting through the air like a stream through grass. He keeps his eyes locked on the keyboard, but it was if he could almost see the music notes gliding through the air around him. He gets lost in the playing and the song, his mind nearly drifting off to a completely new world he'd never seen. A world without pain or suffering. A world where he hadn't caused the Third Impact. Where he was free. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Komaeda speaks again, his voice sounding somehow content, 

“We sound good together!” he lets out a small laugh, and Hajime can feel his cheeks burning a bright red all over again. 

“Sh- shut up!” Hajime snapped, no real heat behind the words. His chest is swarming with strange feelings he didn't understand, his face still burning up a storm. Komaeda just continues to laugh at his words, the sound almost angelic. It makes the rest of Hajime’s body almost tingle. 

They continue to play, to continue filling the empty courtyard with musical notes. While Hajime falters on his end, his fingers fumbling over one another as he tries to play something from out of his ass, Komaeda keeps the song sounding almost ethereal, almost as if he's played the piano since he was a child. With their combined music, it molds into one, flowing song that Hajime couldn't deny sounding good. 

It all ends almost too soon. Hajime pushes from the bench as soon as they've finished, even as he aches to continue playing. It was starting to get dark, and he was tired. Even if he didn't want to be alone, he knew he had to be around this time. Oddly enough, he didn't even want to leave Komaeda’s side. 

“Thank you for playing with me, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda said, his smile somehow softer than before. Hajime crosses his arms over his chest, trying to calm his still wild heart. “We should do it again, sometime. If you don't mind, of course.” 

“Y- yeah,” Hajime muttered, embarrassed at himself for acting like a petulant teenager. Okay, yes, he is a teenager, but that wasn't the point. “And thank you, Komaeda-kun.” He adds the same honorific at the end of the Fifth Child’s name out of respect. Komaeda has been referring to him as such the entire evening, he might as well return the sentiment. “It was…. fun.” And he wasn't lying. This was the first fun thing Hajime has done since waking up. Before, he's done nothing but sulk, watch everything happen, and… cry. But don't mention that last thing. He wouldn't admit that fact to anyone, even if it killed him. 

“Nagito.” 

Hajime is yanked from his thoughts at Komaeda speaking again. His eyes snap to the Fifth Child’s still smiling face, and he can feel his face heating up all over again. “What?” he asked, dumbly. He already knows what Komaeda was referring to. Why did he say that? God, he's an idiot. 

Nagito chuckles lightly at his confusion, the edges of his eyes scrunching slightly. “Call me Nagito, Hinata-kun,” he clarified, patiently. Hajime’s face only heats up further. 

“O- oh, right,” Hajime stuttered. God, could he stop that already? He sounds stupid. Though, for Komaeda to ask him to refer to him by his first name, after only meeting him a few hours before… the significance wasn't lost on him. With his heart thumping wildly, he replies, “Call me Hajime, then.” 

Nagito’s smile broadens, eyes shutting to allow it room. Hajime loses his breath at how beautiful he looked in that moment, the moon’s light framing the tops of his curls and the tips of his hair. “Thank you, Hajime-kun,” Nagito said, his words earnest. 

Hajime returns to his room with his face burning, his heart beating erratically, and his mind racing. He's hardly known Nagito for more than a few hours, and yet it felt as if he was the most important person in his life already. Was it due to the fact he was the first person to show him any kindness since he'd awoken in a new, strange world? Maybe. 

But that didn't matter to Hajime. Nagito has him curious, now. And Hajime was eager to play piano with him again soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think :> i love feedback


End file.
